1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly pertains to a spring resistance type exercise device. In order for an individual to maintain proper muscle tone, a large number of muscle groups must be regularly exercised. These muscle groups include inner thigh muscles, calf muscles, ankles, stomach, arm, shoulder and back muscles. In order to exercise all these muscle groups, individuals must currently perform a large number of complex and time consuming exercises. These exercises entail going to a fully equipped gym, or performing a variety of complex and difficult exercises on expensive home exercise equipment. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a simple, inexpensive spring resistance exercise device which may be utilized to exercise a large number of muscle groups while performing a single simple exercise. The exercise device of the present invention also provides aerobic conditioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of exercise devices are known in the Prior art. A typical example of such an exercise device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,520, Which issued to A. Ozbey et al on May 16, 1978. This patent discloses a spring resistance exercise device having a platform with arm exercise members extending laterally from opposite sides thereof. These arm exercise members are mounted to pivot vertically and horizontally and coil springs are provided to oppose this pivotal movement. Also, a leg and abdominal exercise member is mounted on the platform for universal pivotal movement relative to the platform. This leg and abdominal exercise member includes a plurality of coil springs to provided resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,402, which issued to H. Ripp on Dec. 8, 1981, discloses an exercise device which has a base provided with a foot receiving stirrup. The base is connected by a plurality of coil springs to a handle bar unit. An individual places one or both feet in the base stirrup, while manipulating the handle bar against the bias of the coil springs. The number of coil tension springs may be varied to alter the degree of resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,527, which issued to M. Crisp, Jr. on Sept. 28, 1982, discloses a spring resistance exercise device having a generally rectangular base on which an upstanding compressible spring resistance column is transversely attached. A rod slidably mounted in the column has an upper end provided with a transversely extending handle bar. A second hand grip is provided adjacent the platform base. The exercise device may be utilized to perform a variety of exercises against the resistance of the spring column. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,731, which issued to J. Crivello et al on Apr. 22, 1986, discloses a spinal exercising table which has an elongated bench pivotally secured to a central apex of a tubular, generally triangular-shaped frame. The bench is pivotable through a range of motion against the resistance of the telescopic spring column. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,454, which issued to R. Walton on Oct. 28, 1986, discloses a leg conditioner for leg split type exercises. An elongated rail designed for support on a floor has a pair of handles disposed at a central portion thereof. A pair of foot stop elements are slidably mounted for parallel movement against a spring resistance at opposite ends of the rail. In use, an individual places one foot against each of the foot stop elements and performs a leg split type exercise against the spring resistance.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a spring resistance exercise device which will simultaneously exercise a large number of muscle groups while performing a single simple exercise. Additionally, none of the aforesaid exercise devices provides a pivot block mounted for pivotal movement against a spring force on a base block and having provisions for exercising both arm and leg muscles. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of exercise devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such exercise devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.